Stuck with them
by Fate's Silver Chain
Summary: When the supernovas are captured and thrown into the brigg of a marine ship, they become content just to wait it out. It's funny how things happen when you don't expect them to; especially when the one person missing is the one to come running straight for you. Just proves the Straw Hats are not what it expected of them at all.
1. Chapter 1

Kidd tapped his foot against the wooden floor nervously, running his tounge across his teeth as he stared at the other occupants of the cell. Little light filtered through from the lantern at the end of the corridor that faced there cell, leaving bright spots in their vision if they bothered to look too long.

It hadn't taken Kidd long to figure out that all the captured people within the cell were Supernovas. The eight of them were shackled, the sea stone cuffs a constant reminder that each of them were strong enough to hold their own, and each of them trapped. Beside him, Killer leant against the wall and watched each of the people carefully, tense as he surveyed them.

Jewelry Bonney was silent, idly spinning her green furazerka on one finger as she gazed into nothing. Capone was beside her, wiping at his face with a tissue he had in his top pocket, and glaring at Urouge who ignored him. Opposite them, the ex-admiral spoke quietly with the magician, the two of them covertly glancing around the cell once in a while whilst they listened.

Grounding his teeth together, Kidd shot a glare at Apoo, resisting the urge to smack the man into oblivion as he hummed some obscene song down his ear. The damn two armed monkey was the only person who dared to sit close to him besides Killer in the small space, and certainly showed no sign of moving.

And then there was Trafalga Law.

The pirate had been the last to be thrown in, and seemed to be the worst for wear as he licked the blood from his top lip with a frown. The man had been battered, his crew supposedly putting up a good fight as they tried to save their captain.

From the doorway of the corridor, there was a loud laugh, and each of the Supernova's turned to see a figure being dragged between an entourage of marines towards them. Behind them, Vice Admiral Garp grinned, watching as the man was thrown through the doorway into the cage without a thought, eliciting a grunt from the collapsed pirate.

Garp walked up to the cage with a grin, bending down to get closer to the captured man as he lay beside the bars.

"You were unlucky, kid. Any other day and I'm sure you would have pulled one. You'll be the perfect bait for that troublesome grandson of mine."

The man chuckled and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Say what you like, old man, but you know as well as I do that he's one hell of a pirate."

Garp let out another bark of laughter, grinning as he rose to walk away. "Luffy's going to come for you Roronoa, even you can't prevent that."

The door slammed behind him, leaving the cage in the dark of a wavering candle, each of its occupants staring at Zoro unashamed.

He grimaced, ignoring them in favour of pushing himself further up till he could lean against the bars, pushing his shirt up to reveal a horrid gash that was bleeding sluggishly, the stitches hanging loose.

Zoro sighed loudly. "Chopper's going to kill me."

"What are you doing here?" Killer voiced finally.

The man sighed and narrowed his eyes at the man. "The same reason you are. What's it to you?"

Law grinned cheekily. "You've got guts, calling Garp out like that."

He shrugged. "Didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Apoo clicked his fingers. "You were talking about Straw Hat, weren't you?"

Zoro shot him a withering look. "Who else would Garp be after? Damn man's been on our trail since Water 7." He sighed and pulled at the cuffs on his wrists. "Though we thought we'd lost him at Thriller Bark."

The room was silent, before Zoro looked up sharply, blinking. "What?"

Bonney shook her head. "After the deal with the Tenryubito on the street, I thought you'd have found some sense."

"Evidently not, since he was then part of the attack against them again at the auction." Capone muttered, glancing round the room before crossing his arms with a jingle.

"So it's your fault we're stuck in this mess." Kidd clarified, eyes narrowing. "If we ever get out of this mess, I swear to God I'll gut you and your captain like a-"

Zoro cocked his head suddenly, before grinning. "Hate to interrupt, but I think things are just about to get interesting."

"Huh?"

There was a crash and a shout, before footsteps began to thunder across the deck above. Zoro rose to his feet, leaning against the bars as he hing his arms through them grinning. Behind him, the supernova's watched, confused as above the sounds of a battle reached them.

Drake crossed his legs carefully. "What's going on, Roronoa?"

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder at him, eyebrows raised. "Why, Luffy's busting me out of here? At least... No it is Luffy. Can hear him already."

They were quiet again as each of them strained to hear what the swordsman could, unable to over the loud sounds of gunfire.

Hawkins shook his head, eyes narrowed disbelieving. "The probability that this is Straw Hat. 98.2%"

All the prisoners looked up sharply to see Zoro shrug. "The Captain just doesn't know when to quit."

There was a thunderous crash, and a loud voice boomed through the space. "Zoro!"

The man grinned, about to shout back when Chopper roared after him. "You better not have taken those bandages off again!"

The man winced, running his hand through his hair before leaning back against the bars. "Damn medic, this isn't the time."

Nami kicked open the door at the end of the corridor with a grin, sprinting along it with the keys in hand.

"You got lost again, didn't you?"

Zoro scoffed, holding his arms out as she reached him. "I did not. You moved the boat."

"No Zoro, you got lost. And you took your bandages off- again." She grinned cheekily as the manacles gave a resounding click. "Choppers gonna' kill you!" She sung, moving the cell door.

Zoro huffed and followed her. "Yeah well, he was going to kill me anyway."

Nami hummed, before growling when none of the keys fit into the lock. Throwing them to the floor, she pulled two hair pins from her bra and set to work, ignoring Zoro's roll of the eyes.

There was a noise, and a bunch of hands appeared, passing some thing along the corridor as Nico Robin stepped into the doorway.

"They were not the right keys?"

Nami slammed the pick in with a grin, stepping back to allow the door to swing open. "They worked on the cuffs, but not the door."

Zoro stretched as he stepped out, grinning as the hands passed him his three swords. "Now thats better."

There was another crash, and Nami stumbled, the hands supporting her as the boat rocked madly.

"What the hell is he doing now?" She growled, before storming out the room. Robin let her pass, before gazing back into the cell.

"The Supernova's?"

Zoro slipped the three sheaths into his haramaki, glancing back at them as they moved out of the cell, Apoo being the first to reach the keys. "They are?" He shrugged. "If you say so. What's Luffy doing?"

She led the way out to the deck where the straw hat crew were fighting wildly against the marines. On top of the railings, Garp laughed loudly as he watched them, Luffy swinging round the main mast as it fell with a crash. Robin crossed her arms.

"Being Luffy."

Behind her, the seven captains and Killer stood, watching the fight with wide eyes. Nami grinned as her Lighting bolt struck, taking out the men she was fighting. She glanced over at Robin.

"Shall we get moving?"

"Lead the way Miss Navigator." The two took off, clearing a pathway towards the boat, heading round the fallen mast as they did so. Zoro grinned, pulling out his swords and diving into the fray, moving slowly towards his captain.

Kidd's shackles fell to the floor with a crash, and he rubbed his wrists as he watched. Franky dived past them with Usopp, the two of them looking back confused.

"Aren't they-"

Zoro barreled towards them, chased by Chopper, who screamed undulated.

"I thought I told you! And look what happens!"

Franky shook his head, moving out of the way as they passed. "To the ship?"

The man beside him nodded, leading the way wildly through the crowd, only stopping as they reached the railing, glancing back at the at the supernovas.

"Should we take them?"

Franky shrugged. "They're strong enough to take care of themselves."

Robin landed on the railing gently, calling out "Clutch!" as a group appeared from the back of the ship. "Franky san? Everything is ready. Maybe we should bring them."

Zoro looked over, hanging from the mast as he pulled the sail in, Chopper doing the same on the other side. "They look like shit. Someone ask Luffy."

Sanji rolled his eyes before calling out, the rest of the crew already on board as Franky sped to the helm.

"Oi! Captain! What to you want us to-"

"Set sail!" He cried, barely avoiding the cannon ball Garp threw at him. There was a chorus of assents, and Luffy stretched, arms encircling the supernova's as he reached for the ship.

"Coup de-"

The nine of them landed, sprawled across the deck with Luffy's arm still attached to them.

"Burst!"

There was a second, where the eight supernova's frowned, before the force of the motion sent them reeling, Luffy's arm the only thing stopping them from flying away from the rising ship.

With a grin, the crew began to move, Chopper in his 'human' form dragging Zoro to the medical room he had, all the while grumbling about stressed injuries. Robin chuckled, moving towards Luffy as he glanced back at the dwindling ship.

"What next Captain?"

He shrugged, glancing at the horizon before calling out to Nami. "Is that storm still on its way?"

She nodded, frowning. "It'll hit us soon. No doubt. There's a small island not far from here where we can moor and decide what to do."

Nodding, the crew set about unfurling the sails the minute the boat touched the water. More than a little dazed, the supernovas stood, watching them carefully.

Urouge was the first to speak. "Sorry, storm?"

Nami looked over, frowning. "You're from Skypia, aren't you? You should be able to see the beginning of the cyclone that's coming."

He stared at her unabashed. "I can't see anything."

Nami raised an eyebrow, turning away as she replied. "Look harder then."

Usopp rolled the barrel past with the help of Robin, whistling cheerfully as he did. The supernovas turned to each other.

"They're crazy. Have to be." Kidd stated, arms crossed.

"I thought we'd guessed that when they took on the Celestial Dragons at the auction house." Law muttered, leaning against the railing.

Hawkins looked at them cooly. "They were the only ones who managed to get away from Kizaru and the Pacifistas."

Kidd shrugged. "So their strong and crazy. Doesn't change the fact that they're preparing for a storm that's not coming."

"I don't know." Drake murmured, looking at the sky. "Those clouds don't look good."

Each of the supernova's looked skyward, suddenly aware of the dark shade the day had taken. There was a minute, where they just looked, before the heavens opened and rain began to pour.

There was a shout from the front of the boat as the stopped, the anchor dropping as the swordsman and captain took to the sails, pulling them in with a practised ease. The island was long, full of trees that blocked their view of the marine ship they had sailed away from.

Luffy appeared next to them, sharing a look with Zoro who had dropped beside them.

"See you on there."

Law frowned. "What do you mean-"

The sudden hand around their waist, grabbing the group easily as the other connected to a tree on shore. Luffy grinned wildly.

"We're going on ahead."

"Wait-"

Their screams ruined whatever protests they were going to try, leaving the swords man watching the plume of sand with a grin.

"Oh he's so dead."

* * *

**(A/N) So what do you think? This is set before the Whitebeard War- was wondering if I should incorporate that? Let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Nami stepped ashore carefully, eyeing the crater in the sand where the supernova's lay, Luffy sitting on the rock above them whistling. Zoro shook his head as he helped Sanji pull the boat on shore, far enough up to be away from the rough tide.

Robin bent over Hawkins, watching as he groaned. "Maybe you went a little overboard."

Apoo rolled over onto his back, staring at the group. "I don't know how you make it through the day with him."

Brook laughed. "Yo ho ho ho! He's our captain. We have to be strong."

"He means you get used to it." Sanji offered his hand to Bonney, pulling her to her feet gracefully. "The idiot just forgets we're not all rubber."

Luffy laughed, before standing up himself. The sudden change startled those not used to it. "Shall we get started?"

Each of the team members nodded, before splitting up into groups, leaving Chopper with the Supernova's as Franky pulled the sheets from the bottom of the boat they had used.

"Are you going to check them over?" He asked as he hefted them and moved in the direction Sanji had gone with Robin.

"Yep. I'll follow you in a minute." The reindeer replied, helping Apoo sit up properly. Law watched at he moved, not even disturbed by the fact he had to check four elbows. Kidd growled when he came closer.

"Shove off you racoon!"

Chopper gave a sudden roar as he grew, easily doubling in size. "I'm a reindeer! A reindeer!"

Bonney frowned. "You're a monster, that's what."

The big thing paused, before returning to it's original state, frowning for a minute before turning away and following Franky. The woman stared.

"What?"

There was a sudden shout and Usopp appeared, sprinting full pelt towards them, causing Chopper to reappear. The sniper let out a stuttered call, face pale.

"Monster!"

"Argh!" Chopper cried, turning and running himself, the two disappearing into the undergrowth as Zoro appeared, a dead animal being dragged behind him. He walked straight past the two, leaving a trail behind him as the meat was dragged. Luffy appeared in the trail, laughing loudly with an arm full of sticks.

Chopper stuttered, parting the leaves he was hiding behind. "Luffy, did you see the m-monster?"

"Monster? What monster?"

Usopp coughed, standing up bravely and pointing to the hollow Zoro had left behind. "It's huge, so huge it has to pull its self along the ground; look Chopper, it's so big, it's teeth must be the size of us!"

The reindeer squeaked, diving behind Usopp. "You can stop it though, can't you?"

"Of course! I've faced one of these monsters before, back when I first set out to sea. In fact, it was bigger than this one! With tusks the size of trees and a roar like-"

There was a noise behind them, bellowing through the air. Usopp frowned, looking down at Chopper nervously. "Like that actually."

The two screamed, taking off in the other direction, missing Sanji's second roar as he chased Luffy towards the sea. "What the hell did you do Luffy! I swear to God if you've eaten the next months food supplies I'll-"

Laughter covered the rest of the sentence as Luffy barreled past, disappearing into the growing shadows with his sticks. Sanji sighed, pulling up to a stop in front of the group. Raising his eyebrows, he gestured for them to follow, retreating back to where he had come from. Confused, and a little more than overwhelmed, the nine followed the cook, stopping as they reached a clearing where the beginnings of a camp were visible.

"Wow; you've done this much already?" Bonney asked, watching as the final tarpaulins created a covered area round the fire and make shift kitchen. Already, there was a blaze going, which helped to reduce the shadows the storm had brought.

Franky laughed loudly as Usopp and Chopper neared, stepping back to reveal the benches he'd made to keep off the damp ground. There was a chorus of noise as they admired him and his creation, causing the more vocal of the supernova's to speak.

"And they got away from, Kizaru? Are you sure?" Kidd muttered with a scowl.

Nami sat beside the fire, slowly cutting onions and talking to Robin as she helped Sanji. Brook jumped down from the tree tops, landing not far from them with a laugh.

Hawkins cracked his fingers idly. "There is more the them than what it seems."

The group turned to look at him sceptically as the younger two besides the cyborg shrieked and vanished into the bushes again.

"Are you sure? Because all I see are children." Drake replied with a frown.

Zoro appeared besides them, dropping two crates without a bother. "Because they are."

"You don't see your self as a child then?" Capone muttered.

"Roronoa Zoro. 19 years old. You are still a child." Drake added.

He shrugged. "You forget that it is not just your age that makes you a child. Some one has to take care of this lot."

"And who better than the first mate." Law added, grinning.

Zoro just shrugged again. "I may have been with him the longest, but we're all his first mates. He has no need to give out titles when he can trust each of us to stand beside him."

With that, he turned and waltzed back through the tree's, ducking as Luffy swung low over his head.

"Hey Zoro! Where you going? Zoro. Zoro? Zoro! Don't ignore me! Come back! Zoro!" With a pout, the captain followed him again, calling out.

"Admirable." Hawkins said, calmly. "But true in this case."

The group just shook their heads, trying to ignore the heavy drops the tree's let through above them. Nami caught sight of them, and turned to Robin.

"What do you think of them?"

She shrugged. "They have behaved well enough so far."

"They seem more confused than anything." Sanji added, casting them a glance before shrugging, his sleeves rolled up as he stirred the pot on the table that had been one of the first things to go up. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. It's just that... No one has ever really gotten this close without being part of the crew. I just don't think we thought this through."

Robin stopped peeling for a second with a blank face. "What do you mean Nami-san?"

"It's just- I don't think- I- I don't know. There is just something about them that makes me not want to trust them."

Sanji rubbed his chin. "Could it be that they are other pirates? We've never really met any that haven't ended in a fight, one way or another. And so soon after fighting Kuma as well? We all know that Zoro hasn't healed yet."

"Their reputations preced them as well. Is that something that worries you?" Brook asked quietly, nursing the fire carefully with his back to the supernova's.

Nami snorted. "They don't deserve them. They are nothing but bullies; especially Kidd. He's a monster born in human skin."

Sanji smiled, watching the way the tension left her. "I'm sure if the worst came to pass, we could take them. Some how."

Chopper bounced up idly, eyes wide with wonder. "Take who?"

Robin steered the conversation away easily. "Doctor-san? Are all the guests okay?"

"Nothings broken, and they seem to be fine over there." He shrugged. "Luffy didn't hurt them."

Sanji glanced up carefully. "Where is Luffy anyway? He hasn't even asked about food yet."

Usopp looked up at that. "He hasn't? But he always asks about food."

"Argh! Is he ill? Some one call a doctor! Please! A doctor! Argh!" Chopper cried, running in circles around Robin as she stood and moved towards the supernova's.

"Calm down Chopper-san. You are the doctor."

The reindeer paused before sighing in relief. "Oh yeah."

Sanji wiped his hands on a tea towel and lit a cigarette. "Chopper, stir this for me please. We'll be back soon, so make sure it's all dissolved and ready to put on to cook."

The reindeer nodded, moving to stand on the stool as the group split into two's as they spoke to Franky. They paused besides the supernova's.

Law frowned at the group. "Luffy?"

"He was with Zoro." Bonney supplied, crossing her arms.

Nami shook her head, turning back to look at the crew. "We'll take the ship the south and the eastern shore." Sanji nodded, moving to her side.

Robin turned to Brook. "The other shores?"

He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Of course my lady- if you let me see your-"

Nami knocked him hard, sending him crashing into Franky. The man just stood him back up, and nodded.

"Me and Usopp will take the centre of the island then. Meet back here in an hour?"

They nodded, casting each other one last look before taking off at a steady jog, leaving the confused supernova's and Chopper behind.

Law moved towards him first, the others following not far behind. "Where are they going?"

He shrugged, not looking up from the pot. "To look for Luffy."

"Why? Why are they worried? He was with Zoro." Urouge grumbled, taking a seat on the grass and leaning on a tree absently. The others soon seated themselves on the bench or stood besides the fire.

Apoo sung quietly. "They are strong; why are you worried about them? You are the one who got left behind."

Chopper stopped his stirring momentarily, before carrying on. "No body gets left behind. Think of it this way. I'm in the best place."

"How?"

"Say they find Luffy. Say he or Zoro is injured. Badly. If I was out there, how long would they waste trying to find me when lives are in danger."

The group thought about it carefully for a minute, before Capone nodded. "This is the centre, isn't it."

Chopper made a noise of assent. "Here, I'm equal distance from all shores. Here is the best place to be for a Doctor." He nodded to himself.

The group was quiet for a minute before Law shifted. "Why are you worried then?"

Chopper sighed, hopping down to feed the fire from the pile of wood Franky had created. "Because of Zoro. He was injured not too long ago by Kuma and Moria when we were fighting for Brook. Except, it re opened on Shabondy, as you probably know; that was why he was caught. On any other person, they would have been sedated so heavily they couldn't move because of the pain. But this is Zoro- and oh my God! He could be out there! Lost! Dying! Oh my god what do I do! What do I do! What do I-"

"Chopper, what are you going on about? Who's dying?"

The reindeer whirled round and leapt at the swordsman, tears streaming down his face. "Zoro! You're okay!"

Zoro picked him up by the scruff off the neck with an amused looked, ignoring the glances from the supernova's. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're injured! And you were all alone out there with no sense of- Oh my God you're bleeding!" He shrieked, pointing at the bandages across his stomach.

"Chopper, calm down."

"How can I calm down! You're bleeding! Oh my god you're going to die! Zoro please don't die!"

"I'm not going to die Chopper."

"But look at it! Why are you bleeding-"

"Because you jumped on me!" He snapped, lifting the reindeer till they were face to face.

"Argh! Zoro forgive me! Please don't die! I didn't mean to kill you!" He cried, tears streaming again

"I'm not going to die! Just leave it, it'll stop on it's own."

Chopper roared and transformed. "Leave it! Zoro! Don't you dare tell me to leave it! I changed those bandages 20 minutes ago! You've probably pulled your stitches out again- so sit down and shut up. I'm doing a full medical-"

"You really don't need to-"

"Sit down and shut up Zoro!"

The swordsman closed his mouth with a snap, smiling a little as the doctor shrunk and began to fuss round in his bag. Killer stared at the other first mate carefully beneath his mask, before speaking deeply.

"Where is Luffy?"

Chopper froze, looking up slowly, horrified. "Oh my God I forgot about Luffy! How could I forget! He could be any where! What if he's injured! What if he's dying! Oh my God-"

"What do you mean, where's Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy's missing." Capone supplied, the group opting to ignore the reindeer's continued rant.

"Missing? What makes you say that?"

Apoo shrugged, crossing his long arms. "Don't know. They were cooking and suddenly decided he was missing."

"The food." Zoro nodded, ignoring the others confusion at the inside knowledge. "Did someone head towards the ship? That's where I left him."

"Blondie and the ginger went that way." Kidd said, finger interlocked behind his head. "But I don't see why you're worried."

"Luffy is... an accident prone person. A trouble magnet. And in this storm?" Zoro nudged the small reindeer with his foot, braking his rant. "Are you going to fix me or what?"

The supernova's sat back and watched the two interact, the elder distracting the reindeer by being difficult.

Drake turned to the magician beside him. "What do you think he means by that?"

Hawkins reached into the folds of his jacket and played with his cards absently, flipping the top one after a minute. "That the boy is worth all the trouble he gets into. If there's something, he'll work his way into it, and cause waves in the long run."

"So you're saying that what he does effects more people than just his crew." Urouge clarified from behind where they sat on the bench.

The magician nodded. "His deeds cause more than just ripples through the world. He effects everyone."

They were silent for a minute before Kidd snorted, eyes closed. "What a brat."

* * *

**(A/N) It's been a while! I hope this lives up to your expectations :D Review please too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nami dropped from the rope with a bag slung over her shoulder, running to meet Sanji on the beach as he arrived from the eastern shore where he had searched. The wind whipped their voices away as they called out, shouting despite the closeness.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse, the rain now belting down without a care for those underneath. The waves crashed against the shore in all literal sense, the power awe-inspiring as it tried to break the land apart each turn.

Sanji shook his head, straining to hear what his crew member had said. The two of them knew that there was little chance they would find Luffy, especially in the near darkness of the storm, but still they continued on, running as one down the other shore. There was little time left before they had to return to the others, and even that pushing it due to the weather.

* * *

Usopp called out loudly, ignoring that he couldn't even hear Franky beside him as he shouted. The two had been looking for an age, trudging through the mud that their feet churned up in the weather. On more than one occasion, they had to change direction to avoid a newly formed lake in a ditch, all the while searching

Franky bent low beside his ear, his shouting barely discernible as he confessed his thoughts. He was right; any trace of Luffy was long gone, the only hope that they actually ran into the boy that was their captain. Usopp nodded resolutely, and tapped his wrists. They had no other choice but to return to the camp and hope someone else had seen him.

* * *

Robin and Brook strode back into the clearing they had claimed, seeing the rest of the group standing nervously. The woman shook her head at their hopeful faces, leaving the overall feeling one of despair. The wind here was quieter, almost muted to suit the aura of the group. Nami had a map rolled out on the table under the tarpaulin shelter, leaving the paper dry from the heavy droplets.

"Robin, Brook, did you see anything?"

"Nothing; but any tracks would have been well worn away." Brook said, moving to stand beside Usopp.

Robin nodded in agreement. "But it looks as though the marine ship has followed us. It's getting closer to the island, presumably to moor and wait out the storm."

Sanji shook his head. "Just what we need. A rampant captain on an island with Garp on his way."

"Actually..." Brook broke in. "It's not just Garp's ship. Kizaru is with him; the two are on their way."

"Shit." Zoro cursed, looking at the group. "We need to find Luffy now. We can't face them so close to Moria, not even Luffy can stand up to an Admiral."

The supernova's raised their eyebrows. "Moria?" Bonney asked.

"Gecko Moria; Shibukai and 'captain' of the ship Thriller Bark." The magician supplied.

"Yep, that one." Usopp nodded, before turning back to the crew. "So do we move?"

"I'm not sure if we can move in this storm. Until it starts dying down, the Sunny's anchor stays down, and we stay on the island." Nami said decisively. The group nodded, before looking to Zoro. He nodded his agreement.

"Till then, we need to find Luffy, and stay out of the way of the approaching marines. Likelihood is, we'll find him with them though." He added.

The crew nodded, and Sanji sighed, lifting the pan out the fire that he had put on upon his return. "We'll eat then, and try to find Luffy again once we're finished."

As one, the straw hat crew began to move, fishing out bowls and cutlery and handing them round, rustling up enough for the supernova's. Sanji ladled the soup out gracefully, taking care of the guests first before moving to his nakama. Despite the situation, the crew were still lively, managing to argue over little things with smiles, and remain the lively group they were known to be. Across from them, at the other end of the designated 'table', the Supernova's watched on amazed.

"They are total wacko's." Urouge decided, eating slowly.

Bonney placed her empty bowl down with a sigh of content. "Maybe, but they're strong wacko's."

Kidd snorted. "I say we nick the ship and ditch them."

Law shook his head. "Something says that the ginger was right. I don't think we'd make it through the storm, especially on a ship we're not used to."

Hawkins nodded without even pulling out his cards. "If we move, the marines will chase us instead of sticking round to bother the Straw Hats."

"So we're stuck here with them? Great." Kidd muttered, glancing back down at them. "They're children."

"Children, who surpassed us." Drake pointed out, not looking up from his food. "They managed to escape for the most part, and fight on par with Vice Admiral Garp. Not many people can claim to have done so."

"I heard they offered him the chance to become an Admiral and he laughed in their faces. Something along the lines of 'Wouldn't want that stuck up sea-gull to actually think he wanted any responsibility' apparently." Capone said, face neutral. "He managed to upset a few people as a result."

Bonney snorted. "Well, we don't particularly want more Admirals out there to fight do we? Plus, he has a point."

Zoro snorted quietly as he listened, standing up with a yawn. His bowl was empty, as were the rest of the crews, a habit they had gained from Luffy; eat fast or not at all.

"We should move. Head to the northern shore and spread out, before doing a full sweep down. It's the best way to go to cover the most ground quickly."

The others nodded, Chopper picking up his bag and securing it, giving a small frown. "Luffy will be alright, won't he?"

Nami crouched to his level and smiled reassuringly, despite her own fears. "Of course. This is our captain, the future King of Pirates; remember?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Of course. He'll be fine."

* * *

Zoro stood on the ruffled beach, sand billowing around him as the group behind him dispersed back into the woods they had emerged from. The group was evenly spread, little more than five metres between them, covering most of the island.

Before him, the sea churned, turning over hazardously in its sleep, barely distracting the man from the approaching ships. Brook had been right; the ship with the figure head of the dog had been joined by the 47th; Kizaru's favourite crew to be amongst. He must have heard of the supernova's escape, and wanted in on the hunt. If he was anything like Aokiji, they were in deep shit.

Zoro scanned the horizon as had become a habit, looking for a sign of blue that could signal the end of the storm. Instead, the skies where bordering black, doing nothing to dispel the feeling of uncertainty that he had. With one last look, he turned, following his crew mates.

* * *

Four ships pulled into the bay soundlessly under the cover of the storm. Voices shouted across the wind, hand signals barely discernible through the curtains of rain and sand, leaving the three standing to one side as order was attempted.

Garp sighed, ignoring how heavy his hat had become in the rain. "Haven't been in a storm like this for years."

Kizaru made a noise, allowing the rain to pass through him. "I hope the straw hats are okay. I want to catch them myself."

Garp snorted. "Good luck. Luffy's as stubborn as a- hey! My crackers are still on the boat."

The man chuckled, before glancing at Bartholomew Kuma beside him. "What about you, Mr Bear?"

He looked at him plainly, turning away. "I'm going fr a walk."

"Oh! Don't get your fur in a twist. You'll molt."

Soundlessly, the Shibukai disappeared, leaving the two men staring after him. Garp grinned saucily.

"Must be mating season."

* * *

Kidd sighed, flicking his knife between his fingers idly as Killer stood beside him, scanning the clearing carefully.

Drake paced uneasily. "Something is not right."

Urouge snorted, watching him. "You can say that again."

"What are we still doing here?" Bonney pouted. "I think we should get back to Shabondy."

Capone shook his head. "Be patient."

"Patient? Two admiral class marines are on their way here, and you're telling me to 'be patient'! What the hell is wrong with you! You're as bad as them!"

"What exactly do you expect to do in this storm? And where is your sense of decency. They saved us when they didn't have too."

"We are pirates! We don't have any common decency!"

Trafalgar closed his eyes with a grin, listening to the two argue. Hawkins shifted besides him uncomfortably, shuffling his tarot card without looking.

"Quiet." He muttered, silencing the two almost immediately, causing the others to frown. "Something's coming."

There was a pause as the atmosphere tensed, before two sets of figures appeared at either end of the clearing. On one side, the straw hats were poised, weapons out and ready, eyes glued to the figure before them. On the other, Kuma stood, book clasped under his arm and his gloves in one hand.

The rain pounded down round them, before another person stepped into the clearing, drawing no attention but the supernova's. His face was shadowed, but the aura surrounding him gave off his anger. Each step he took was resolute, and time paused around him.

Luffy tightened his fist, before facing Kuma. The straw hats glided to his side, spread out behind him but ready never the less to fight. The supernova's couldn't help but take a step back at the menacing image before them, appreciating the sight that Ennies Lobby faced not that long ago.

Luffy's eyes narrowed at the Shibukai. "You are going to pay."

* * *

**(A/N) Things are moving long now! Shouldn't be to long before the next chapter is up! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The ship rocked dangerously, the crew scrambling to do their jobs in the shortest time possible. The supernova's were with them, aiding them in any way possible as they picked up the anchor and began to steer away from the island.

Chopper wiped the blood from his eye, glancing back once to see three of his crew mates battling as hard as they could. Robin stood on the back deck, watching and occasionally using her powers to protect them from attacks they could not stop. It was clear they were struggling, Zoro more than the others.

"Franky!" Nami shouted, running up to the cyborg. "Do you have any cola?"

"No! We used the last up to get away, and I don't think we could use the coup de burst in this storm any way. It wouldn't be safe."

"The storms clearing up!"

"We don't have enough!"

There was a shout, and suddenly the green haired swordsman appeared, thrown straight at the group. Robin cushioned his landing, before handing the growling man to Chopper. Sanji followed not long after.

Zoro pushed himself towards the chef, gripping him by the collar. "How does he know?"

The two stared back at the beach, unable to see past the swirl of sand that had been kicked up. The cook shook his head. "He shouldn't. I don't know how he could have found out."

Robin moved beside them. "He is smarter than we give him credit for. There is a possibility-"

"The point was that he wasn't to know." The swordsman growled. "He fights for us every time we land ashore. He always put his life, his dream on the line. For us. For everyone. He never purposely harms a person, and he never kills. But he would die for us, if it meant we could live on. And the idiot refuses to allow us to do the same."

"You don't think we don't know that? You may have been with him the longest, but that doesn't mean the rest of us are unaware of what he has done. He is our captain, and we would do exactly the same for him, no matter what he says."

"You know what trouble this is going to cause. He'll go ballistic on us, hell, he'll be more than that. He refuses to allow us to put our lives on the line for him. How the hell can he be like that?"

Sanji pushed his hands away from his shoulders. "How the heck would I know? He's Luffy, and you're in trouble."

The group shared a small grin, before turning back to the swirling sand that reminded Robin of her time with Crocodile. She stepped forward, eyes narrowed.

"We need to get him off there. He can't defeat him as he is."

Slowly, the cook lit a cigarette without diverting his eyes from the fight. "We know. Question is, how?"

Nami jogged over, shortly followed by Chopper. "We need to move; now. The storms circling, and we need to move out with it, or we'll get caught in the rebound from the colder winds. We'd be sitting ducks."

"The question is how?"

Suddenly. there was a huge gust of wind, almost pushing the Sunny back into the island. The sand was blown away, and in the centre, they could finally see Luffy, his neck in Kuma's grip as he was forced to the floor. The world froze for a minute, as the scene was lit up by a flash of lightning, leaving no doubt in the crews mind as to the horror on their captains face.

Then, as each of the crew members rushed forward as though to dive into the sea, a hand clamped itself onto the white railing. There was almost a collective sigh of relief, before the body of their captain followed, flying on the ship and into the mast with a crack.

Chopper ran to the man as the rest of the crew turned to stare at the figure of Kuma on the beach, before he turned and disappeared back into the foliage.

Nami turned to the men and women around her. "Lets get this ship underway! Franky, to the helm, see if we can make a way with the wind to our backs." The crew nodded and dashed to their posts, leaving Chopper behind with the unsure supernovas.

"Shouldn't you ask your captain for orders?" Urouge challenged as the reindeer ran his fingers along the back of the unconscious Luffy's head.

He shook his head. "We've travelled together for long enough to be able to trust each other. Luffy trusts us in these situations; trusts Nami to direct us, Franky to steer us, Robin to inform and educate us, Sanji to cook for us, Brook to keep our spirits up, Zoro to protect us. He trusts us enough to let us see him in these moments where he cannot move, or do anything for us himself. That is enough of a reason."

Kidd crossed his arms. "But he does not trust you enough to let you die for him."

"Because I want them to live for me instead." The group turned to see the sparkling eyes of the captain staring intently at Chopper, as though wanting to engrave it into their souls. "You came with me, because you had a dream. I won't stand in the way of that."

"What about your dream? What about becoming the Pirate King?"

He smiled, pushing himself to his feet before laying a hand on the doctors head. "What kind of dream would it be if I didn't have a crew to share it with?"

Luffy turned and strode away, leaving the group staring, shocked after him. Chopper blushed for a minute, before roaring and growing in size. "Luffy! Get back here! You're going to the infirmary!"

At the sound of the shout, each of the crew members turned to face the captain who walked confidently up to the side of his nakama, and taking his place. The ropes tightened easier, the helm smoother, the ship cutting through the water with a grace that was not present before.

Franky shouted over the storm with a small smile on his face. "Where to captain?"

"Shabondy! We head to Shabondy!"

No one but Zoro noticed the shadow that graced his face as he called the order, looking out to the east at some unforseen objective.

It was at that minute that the swordsman knew there was something more than his near death on their captains mind.

* * *

The supernovas looked up from their slump in the corner of the deck, eyes staring out in all directions, as Sanji brought out a tray of food, the calm of the sea relaxing the Straw Hats enough for them to settle back into their own routine.

The man set it down in the centre of the sprawl. "It should only be a couple of hours before we land at Shabondy. The wind is helping to speed things along, so I hope your crews will be ready to take you."

Drake tipped his head to one side. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" The man lit his cigarette and twisted slightly to look across the boat at the rest of the crew. Luffy was lying half over Zoro, with Chopper and Usopp leaning against each other. Robin and Nami had their heads rested against the table they sat at, whilst Brook stood by Franky, quietly keeping him company as they directed the ship towards the Archipelago. "He's our captain, and he never leaves anyone behind."

Law tapped his fingers together. "You follow your captain diligently, into all kinds of situations without fail. But sometimes, you ignore his wishes."

He thought about it for a minute, staring at his captain. "Luffy is who he is, the same way we all are. He may be obtuse, but he has a heart. He taught all of us to have a heart. We will never leave anyone behind."

"No matter who they are?" Urouge asked.

"No matter who they are."

Kidd snorted, leaning against the railing next to Killer. "That's bull. You'll get yourself killed someday, and it'll be your fault for following the loon."

"That's a bit harsh, considering he saved us from imprisonment." Bonney growled round the food she was stuffing into her mouth. Capone nodded his head in agreement.

The red haired man just shrugged, frowning. "Its the truth."

Sanji smiled. "Then we'd follow him there and back again." He turned, moving back into what was now known as the kitchen, leaving the supernovas to their thoughts.

Hawkins crossed his arms, a cup set in front of him. "A strange future broods for this crew."

Apoo snorted. "Way to state the obvious. Their weird on their own."

"What do you think Roronoa was talking about when he was tossed onto the ship?" Urouge asked, sneaking a hand round Bonney to take some of the food before she wolfed it all.

"How the heck would we know?" She snapped, grabbing the plate as it passed her head and finishing it in one go.

"Could it have something to do with Moria? He seems to pop up frequently in the conversations they've been having?" Apoo muttered, stretching his arms.

"Or Garp. They said they've been chased by him for a while." Urouge added.

Hawkins shook his head. "I have a feeling it is neither of them."

Capone twirled the cigarette in his hand, not looking at any of them. "The only way we'll find out for sure is if we ask them out right. They won't tell us anything unless we-"

"Kuma." Drake said, pushing himself to his feet and stretching.

Law tilted his head. "That sounds about right."

"But where the heck would Straw Hat run into Kuma, and how the heck did he escape with his crew the first time?" Urouge grumbled.

Brook turned back to the two men by the wheel. "They're going to start asking things soon."

Sanji shrugged, the end of his cigarette orange in the half light that encompassed the aftermath of the storm. "Let them. If they start treading on toes, Luffy'll say something completely like him, and leave them confused as hell."

Franky laughed boisterously, catching the attention of the group below them. "It's up to Luffy if they know any way. Doesn't mean its going to be easy to find anything out."

"Amen to that." Brook added, an aura of a grin resounding off him. "Though it's to late to pray now- I'm already dead! Yo ho ho!"

The two men just rolled their eyes and ignored him.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry that its taken so long! Hope you like it :D**


End file.
